narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroyuki Inuzuka
Princess Of All Things Inu (王女犬, Inuhime) is the prodigy amongst all of Lord Inuzuka's children. Her birth name, Shiroyuki Inuzuka (犬塚白ゆき, Inuzuka Shiroyuki) is use very rarely, even by the Inuzuka tribe, the clan which she was born into. Her powers are said to tower every member of the Inuzuka family, but runs just short of matching her father's. She grew up in a time were everything was too perfect, and threats just barely existed in the world. Her canine companion is none of that; Suimaru, King of the Beasts. Suimaru is more than just a combatant partner, he is Shiroyuki's everything. The two grew up together ever since they were young and their bond is nearly impenetrable. Together the two have conquered and overcome many obstacles along the road. Shiroyuki believes a canine partner should be treated more like a brother or sister, rather than just an animal. She believes in order to get the most out of the clan's techniques a Inuzuka and their canine companion should have a bond like mother and child. Others of the Inuzuka have stated, that next to the Inuzuka Lord himself, Shiroyuki and Suimaru's bond is strongest. On a quest to one day surpass her father, Shiroyuki formed a village of her own, granted she had help from the overly wealthy Sannoto Family. Appearance Dressed in a purple and white Kimono, with the design of butterflies on it, Shiroyuki epitomizes beauty. The butters flies can be found near her left shoulder, sitting above the white strip that stretches from her right should across her entire chest. Around her neck extending to her shoulders, is a fur scarf accessory. She also wears an amulet given to her by her father, to complement the scarf. This amulet, as stated by Shiroyuki, means more to her than life itself. Other than the techniques, it was the only physical thing she received from him, which he stated her mother had one just like it. Around the collar is a special pattern with written kanji, and it is primarily blue. Underneath her kimono lies an all white training garment. Her pants are also white, but less traditional than standard shinobi pants. Some say they are more, modern. Shiroyuki has the striking physical appearance of a princess. Her face is sharp, rather than rounded, which is outlined by her sharp chin. Her eyes are relatively flat, and around her eye lashes is a dark purple eye shadow. Her eyes themselves are golden running parallel to both her younger sister and her father. Just underneath both of her eyes are purple color things that appear as lightning bolts. She wears purple lipstick somewhat like gloss. In the middle of her forehead is the design of a moon in one of its phases. She has relatively long white colored hair which she inherited from her father. Her hair comes past her back, and on numerous occasions she has cut it, yet it still grows. At the front of her hair, is a short bang that was originally hair that covered her entire face. Her father suggested she showed her beautiful face, and cut it short which she did. Personality History Plot Abilities Chakra, Stamina, Life Force Inuzuka Clan Techniques Genjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Trivia * Shiroyuki's appearance is based off of 's mother from the hit anime, . Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Female Category:Characters